chainofheartsfacetimefandomcom-20200214-history
Glob Ozmosington
Glob Ozmosington, known to most as Globbie, is a character on FaceTime. She is Cyberweasel89's main Mythica character and a student at PigZits School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Appearance Globbie is a Slime of the usual variety, albeit her membrane and cytoplasm are pink in color. While her "default" form is that of a Slime's natural form, a mound of goop, she often shapes her cytoplasm and membrane to appear human. In her human shape, she has arms, fingers, a waist, human upper body, and unusually large breasts. Legs are hard for a slime to maintain, so Globbie usually has a single "stalk" of slime pooling down from her waist. Globbie's hair is actually just a thickened part of her membrane. The thickening causes it to appear more of a purple-like color. Her eyes are part of her nucleus, kept in her head since that's where a human's brain is. Her height tends to vary, as she can form her cytoplasm and membrane to give herself some added height, or lessen it. She usually makes herself just a bit shorter than the shortest male she's with at the moment, since "human females are shorter than males", as she's learned. Personality Globbie is extremely shy. Around new people, she clams up and maintains her "default slime form", apearing like little more than a mound of pink goop. She also faces this shyness when crowds of people are staring at her, making her useless at public speaking. But when she gets to know someone and becomes more comfortable around them, she is extremely cheerful, sometimes overly so, but knows when to be serious. She generally maintains an optimistic attitude on the outside, but is secretly very insecure. Her father dealt with humans and other races on business, so Globbie has had much more exposure to them from an early age than most slimes. As a result, she often compares herself to humans, feeling she is ugly and a freak. That is why she, like most mainstreamed slimes, takes on a human shape, though her's seems to be a bit misguided in terms of "human normalcy". Weapons Globbie wields no weapons, but has a wand with which she can cast magic. Abilities Slime Shaping Globbie is a Slime, able to mold her malleable form into various shapes. This is what allows her to mimic a human form, and she can change the various aspects of it, such as height, hair length, facial structure, build, and proportions. However, as slime is not a solid substance, forming legs strong enough to walk and hold the rest of her form up with is hard, so Globbie and other slimes usually maintain a slime "stalk" that they use to inch along. Soft Membrane Globbie, as a Slime, is a one-celled organism. She has cytoplasm and a membrane just like any other single cell. Her membrane is safe to touch, not even leaving any residue on a person's skin. As such, her body is unbelievably soft, cushion-like, and pleasantly squishy. Unfortunately, this means that the "breasts" she simulates on her chest have no support, and are generally all over the place when she's in heavy activity. Sticky Cytoplasm When struck, most attacks will break through Globbie's soft membrane and become stuck in her gooey, sticky cytoplasm. With conventional weapons, the enemy will be unable to pull the weapon out. With unarmed combat, their hand or leg will become stuck, allowing Globbie to do what she pleases with them. Hardening Globbie can harden her entire body's slime to simply resist attacks, rather than catch them. By hardening her normally soft and gooey cytoplasm into a rock-like state, Globbie can form her slime into weapons such as hammers and mauls. She can also harden her slime into spikes, allowing her to make maces and spears, as well. She cannot, however, make blades. Reform Recovery If broken apart, Globbie's cytoplasm can collect and reform her body. But this is quite taxing to her... Taste Globbie's slime is actually very sweet to the taste. It tastes a lot like candy syrup. But it's inadvisable to eat her, as she's a living being, and feels pain just like any other. If an enemy does try to eat her, she can flow herself through their body and suffocate or paralyze them. It happens sometimes with some of the more beastly enemies... Magic As a certified witch, Globbie knows magic, but rarely uses it. She mostly sticks to the more basic spells. Fighting Style Despite being a witch, Globbie almost exclusively relies on her natural Slime abilities to fight. She mostly relies on blunt-based damage from her hardened slime, but will resort to spikes when stabbing is needed. If the enemy has a weapon, Globbie will catch it with her sticky cytoplasm and take it from the enemy, wielding it herself. Attacks Globbie's attacks are divided into several categories depending on the properties of her cytoplasm. Hard Slime Attacks These attacks involve Globbie hardening her slime. Usually into weapons. * Hard Slime Club: Globbie forms one of her hands into a rough club-like shape and hardens it like rock. Pretty basic. * Hard Slime Shiv: Globbie forms one of her hands into a conical spike and stabs the enemy with it at close range. Useful if blunt damage won't work, and stabbing is necessary. Weaknesses Flour Globbie's biggest weakness is flour. Much like candy syrup, if Globbie is covered in ordinary flour, she will be unable to harden or shape her normally malleable form, and her cytoplasm's stickiness will be neutralized, rendering her defenseless. Luckily, few are aware of this weakness, as few will compare a one-celled organism to candy syrup. Drills Drill-based attacks can break through her hardened form. And they can really mess her up if they keep spinning while caught in her gooey cytoplasm. Nucleus A Slime's nucleus is essentially it's brain. If struck or damaged, they suffer from the same kinds of symptoms humans get from head injuries, like dizziness, blurry vision, lightheadedness, loss of memory, and concussions. Although she can reform if broken apart, Globbie will die if her nucleus is too badly damaged. Luckily she can move her nucleus around inside her cytoplasm, but there is always a risk. Human Limitations Though Globbie's soft form can catch attacks without pain, and her hardened form can block them, attacks that are too powerful will still cause her pain. And like all living things, she can still grow tired from extended activity. No Blades A minor weakness is that Globbie is only able to make blunt shapes and spikes with her slime. She cannot make blades. This might put her at a disadvantage against an enemy resistant to blunt and stabbing damage. Relationships Globbie has met several of the students at PigZits, but really only has solid relationships with Frank and J.C.. J.C. While at first shy around J.C., Globbie warmed up to him when the two helped each other fight during the Evil Werewolf Syndicate assault. The two are now good friends. Globbie often hangs out with himi and J.C. She likes to call him "Jayce". At present, Globbie does not know J.C. is a muggle. Considering that she is a mythical creature, comes from a wizarding family, and has lived in wizard areas of Mythica her entire life, it is unknown how she would react to this revelation... Frank N. Stein Naturally, as Globbie befriended J.C., she quickly warmed up to his buddy Frank. Though Frank has a bit of a crush on Globbie, she hasn't showed much attraction to him, though she has recently asked him to accompany her on a day out at PigZmead. Though not a date, she seems pretty embarrassed when people refer to it as a date. Globbie likes to call Frank "Frankie". Jimmy Bladder Globbie met Jimmy Bladder during the training meeting prior to the Evil Werewolf Syndicate assault, but has not had any real interaction with him. Jimmy had wolfed out and back down before she arrived, so at present Globbie doesn't know Jimmy is the PigZits Werewolf. Brendan Taylor Globbie met Brendan Taylor at the training meeting before the Evil Werewolf Syndicate assault, but has had no real interaction with his. She did try to use a small curing spell to cure the effect of Naomi's Lego Virus, but it did not work. Naomi Grandeur Globbie met Naomi Grandeur at the training meeting before the Evil Werewolf Syndicate assault. Though they had no formal interaction at the time, she must have made an impression, as the two recognized each other at the Hungry Bucket when the two met up during the hunt for a drunk Vincent and a day out with Frank. Katie Taylor Globbie didn't meet Katie Taylor until the two crossed paths while the latter was looking for a drunk Vincent. But Globbie seemed to recognize her, so it's likely she noticed her hanging out with Jimmy, Brendan, and Naomi. Vincent Valkyrie Vincent Valkyrie and Jimmy were fighting in separate parts of the forest from Globbie during the Evil Werewolf Syndicate assault. As a result, Globbie did not meet Vincent until he started drunkily singing karaoke at the Hungry Bucket. As Vincent is not a student at PigZits, Globbie did not recognize him, and wondered why she hadn't seen him at school. Vincent's drunken comment on her and Frank's day out being a "date" thoroughly embarrassed her. Student Relations Teacher Globbie seems fully capable of speaking with the Student Relations Teacher without clamming up or reverting to her default slime form. The Student Relations Teacher helped Globbie adjust to PigZits after her transfer. This teacher seems to only call Globbie by her actual name, "Ms. Ozmosington", or just "Glob". Goldslime Ozmosington Globbie loves her father, Goldslime Ozmosington, but is often disappointed that she can't spend more time with him. As he is constantly busy managing the company, he rarely speak to her. When he is in her presence, he is usually on the phone while shuffling through a stack of paperwork. Sylvia Ozmosington Globbie adores her mother, Sylvia Ozmosington, who likewise returns this love. Granted, Sylvia is a high-class socialite who often has to attend private parties, auctions, and openings. So though she loves her youngest daughter in her own ways, Globbie was mostly raised by the family's personal butler Jeeves. Though it is hard to recognize, Sylvie seems to favor her first child, Moeba Ozmosington. Globbie doesn't seem to realize this fact. Moeba Ozmosington Globbie seems to dearly love her older sibling Moeba Ozmosington, despite the poison slime's surly attitude and bullying nature. She seems blissfully unaware that her older sibling hates her and wishes nothing more than to embarrass her. Jeeves Jeeves is the Ozmosington family's personal butler. He is a large bird-like gargoyle, clothed in a butler's proper tuxedo and with the signature cloth draped over his forearm. He was mostly the one who raised Globbie, so she is closest with him. They even have their own secret handshake. History Much of Globbie's history is not yet revealed. But it's known that she comes from the Ozmosington family, a family of extremely rich Slimes. Her father, Goldslime Ozmosington, is the founder and CEO of Goldslime Encorporated, the umbrella company of several major corporations. She was mostly raised by the family's personal gargoyle butler Jeeves. While much of her history is not revealed, most of it is planned. Quotes Trivia * Globbie smells like candy syrup. Tastes like it, too. * Globbie is represented by the color pink. * Globbie's favorite season is spring due to the flowers. * Globbie's favorite food is saltwater taffy. * Her favorite drink is cherry juice, but she will drink cherry-flavored sodas such as Nuka-Cola Cherry as an alternative. * As Globbie was only just transferred, she does not have a House yet. She hopes to end up in the same House as Frank and J.C.. Related Articles * Slime * Goldslime Encorporated * Goldslime Ozmosington * Sylvia Ozmosington * Moeba Ozmosington * Jeeves External Links Category:Cyberweasel89 Category:FaceTime Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:Slime Category:Teenagers Category:Students Category:PigZits Students Category:Mages